


Not Like This

by NEPS (NEPS338)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Seduction, FTM, Ficlet, M/M, Other, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEPS338/pseuds/NEPS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino gets drunk and Antonio has to stop him from doing something that he knows the other will regret.<br/>WARNING/S: FTM Lovi, Adult themes, Trans themes, Author drunk at time of writing, Etc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Wh-What…?”  
Antonio’s words of bafflement were short lived as Lovino slid somewhat gracelessly into his lap, swaying slightly as the smell of alcohol fanned out from his breath.  
“Shut up.” The younger slurred back, mentally cursing the other for breaking the concentration it for him not to think about what he was doing.  
The Spaniard scowled slightly at that. It wasn’t like the man had asked for this, but some small part of Lovino still thought it necessary… There was no question that he’d need to be drunk enough to even consider it, but he didn’t drink like that often. Slowly, and with the huge amount of sheer willpower that it took to resist; Antonio pulled Lovino off of him.  
“Lovino, no…” The older began.  
“Stop it... I know this isn’t what you want.”  
He spoke softly for the most part, but firmly as well. His left hand sitting just below the Italian’s breast, twitching slightly as he resisted the urge to just satisfy his own desires… It was rare that Lovino let him touch him like this or see him naked, and even then there were boundaries that the younger would never allow him to cross. Most times when they were intimate it was Lovino in between Antonio’s legs and not the other way around, a cool strap-on inside him instead of a warm cis man’s cock. The younger gave a mumbled protest, frowning slightly. Antonio was making him think about what he was doing again…  
“I said ‘shut up’… Dumbass! Do you want sex or not?!” He asked angrily.  
Antonio scowled deeper this time.  
“No. Not like this I don’t…!” He replied, only succeeding in making the other angrier.  
Part of it may have just been the alcohol talking, but Lovino really wanted to slap him right then.  
“Fine then…!” The younger spat, crawling awkwardly out of the Spaniard’s lap and staggering back towards the door.  
“Go jerk your-fucking-self off then!”  
The door slammed shut with whipping and violent crack that resound through the whole house, Lovino now nowhere in sight. Antonio just sighed, hoping obtusely that the Italian wouldn’t be avoiding him tomorrow…


	2. Bonus Chapter: Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio reflects on his relationship with Lovino while they have sex.

Breath hitching, Antonio’s nails scraped across the top of Lovino’s back as a wanton moan escaped him. It’d been months since the Italian had tried to convince the Spaniard to do something that they’d both regret while intoxicated, but that night stayed etched in the older man’s mind even now as they lay together… Even though he knew that his privilege would never allow him to fully understand what went on inside the younger man’s head, every waking hour Antonio tried to learn more and come to understand the man who made up his whole world just a little bit better. There was a lot that he’d learned over the years, like the little dips and hollows along Lovino’s back that made him shiver with pleasure when being touched elsewhere made him uncomfortable. Lovino had explained to him once that he didn’t mind not receiving so much pleasure, given that it was seeing and hearing the Spaniard in ecstasy that got him off... Antonio’s moans and expressions touching his partner in ways that his body could not. And he understood that, _he really did…_ But sometimes it just felt like he wasn’t doing enough and nights like that one did little to reassure him that it was enough. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, the Spaniard slid a hand into his boyfriend’s hair and knocked their foreheads together softly.

“ _Te amo..._ ” He whispered breathily, proceeding to kiss the Italian.

Lovino didn’t say it back, but he didn’t need to… Like the dips and hollows in the younger man’s back, _that was something that Antonio already understood._


End file.
